The Life And Lies Of Marceline Abadeer: An Autobiography
by Nathaniel Dass
Summary: i have created a story behind Marcelines immortal life in which she is in the time of The Great Mushroom War. i am creating a huge story behind the girl will know as Marceline i hope u like it )
1. Chapter 1

Up till now I have never thought of documenting my immortal life. But the grief, the sorrow that comes with a tortured soul, forever tormented by the life I wish I had never led

And finally the guilt, of lives laid down to protect me and that is why people must know who I am, because I want people to look through the mask of happiness, the rock star attitude I wear every day and see the real me trapped in the labyrinth of my mind.

My name is Marceline Abadeer and this, is my story…

The day I opened my eyes, was the day all hell broke loose onto the world. For that was the day that war was declared and set into motion the downfall of humanity. That was the day that the lands of the east and the west, the north and the south grew tired of living and set about to destroy one another. The day I was born will always be a reminder of "The great mushroom war" the lives lost, families torn apart, and the horror unleashed upon the world in the form of the Lich.

I was born in a gypsy tram while my family fled the country along with millions of others. I remember my mother as she held me close to her chest promising me she would never let me go, never let anyone hurt me.

And in the dark embrace of night, I believed her.

Contrary to popular belief I was born a human with a loving family my name was not even Marceline it was Marcius Flinch. I even had a brother by the name of Flinn with a dad and mum.

Once my family had settled down in the countryside far away from the war in a small town that opened its home to us. And by the time I was three we had finished rebuilding our life in the small town. As a baby I never cried. My mom used to say it was because I was strong, but I knew better, it was because of my hatred for emotions, it was for the weak. That was what I thought until heard music.

It all started on a Friday night, snowy, starry just like the day before Christmas. I was walking home on this night after playing with the town's children- by this time I was seven years old- when I heard the ever so soft strumming of the bass. But oh it enveloped me filling me with a sense of life, warming me from my head to my toes. I had to find it, and before I knew what was happening I was running towards the music as if my life hung on every note, I ran and ran until the music filled the night sky and I found an old beggar lying in the snow playing his bass for the angles in heaven and me.

I don't know how long I sat there hanging on to every note of pure music, until I realized I was singing along to the sweet melody making up a rhyme that I did not know existed. And in the beautiful gift of darkness that hid our faces from one another, we warmed each other with our own music. It was beautiful, no words exchanged yet it seemed as if I had known him my whole life. Finally when he strummed his last note, he stood up, lay his instrument at my feet, then fell to the ground. Dead.

And that was how I got my first instrument; no matter how horrific it may sound I made a promise that night that I would play the instrument for him and him alone. Even though I did not know him, I wanted each note I played to scream redemption for his tortured soul.

Two months left to my tenth birthday and my life is close to perfect, I have become a mini celebrity in the town as a young musician, all I do every day is play with my big brother in the fields where I feel free. And all the horrors of the world that my eyes have witnessed is the death of my friend the beggar and the planes which fly over our house which reminded me of the war. Life is perfect. If only perfect things stayed that way…

It was the day before my birthday, I was walking down the street, staring into the shop windows and laughing as I played. When the sky darkened as if some one had blocked out the sun with dark grey clouds, then every dog on the street stopped and howled skyward in perfect unison as if announcing the arrival of something and finally every shop window on the street smashed one by one. I felt scared as I felt something coming. Suddenly everybody on the street stood up and walked away, vanishing into thin air. By this time I was petrified, standing all alone in deserted street, I had never felt so alone in my life. When a man walked out of the shadows as if he were made of them, at least I think he was a man, he had pale greenish skin and pointed ears, eyes that seemed to look into your soul. He was also wearing a black suit with a nametag that showed _Hudson Abadeer_.

I ran away as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt as if I had been running from the devil, for all I knew he was the devil. I did not even know why I was running; all I knew was that he was bad. As he walked towards me I felt fear creep into my heart, filling my lungs, constricting me with an iron fist that gripped my insides. Fear.

The memory of fear was still imprinted in my memory. My brother and I playing in the streets, when they came. The soldiers, marching through our village, they were blood thirsty, arrogant and would kill anyone who defied their rule. We ran, the streets were almost empty, everybody had rushed into their houses, but we were a mile away from ours. We finally hid in alley, my heart was pounding and I was shaking.

There had been stained was blood, on the soldiers armor blood of the innocent, blood that represented so much. Children crying over a their dead father, a mother looking for children that will never return, and the war.

Running. I did not stop, I did not look back, I knew that if I turned around he would be there and my world would melt around me as I looked into the soulless black eyes once again. I did not stop till I reached home and fell into my mother's arms that promised nothing was ever going to happen to me.

In the morning, my memory of the man had wafted away like a bad dream and I was thinking how silly I had been to run from a simple man.

I was going through the day when I found a card in my pocket from last night it read:

_Dear Marcius,_

_It was nice to see you last night! My name is Hudson Abadeer, as you already know; join me in the woods outside your window at midnight today. _

_You have nice family, try and keep it that way._

_Regards Hudson._

Hudson. I felt myself slowly freaking out inside. There was a card in my pocket from him! He knew my name he knew where I lived, I had to go, he was threatening my family everything I had to cling onto. The fear was filling me again but this time it could not siphoned by a hug that promised no wrong. This was reality, life.

My fear was slowly mounting as I looked out the window to the giant oak forest in the far side of the field, my heart rate increasing and the iron fist clenched my stomach again. ENOUGH, I was tired of being afraidi was going to face Hudsen.

I did not know who this Hudson guy was but if he wanted to meet me, I would give him a meeting he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

I never told anyone, the threat was bad enough, I might have been just 10 but I was smart enough to foresee the problems arising should I tell an 'adult ' I did not need my parents trying to stop me from going or the concern as if finding a threatening note in my pocket was supposed to scar me for life.

I was strong and I was going to the woods at midnight.

My satchel was packed and I was ready to leave. I wore my overalls underneath the sheets as my mother kissed my forehead and said goodnight, I almost felt bad for doing this. What if I never returned? What would my family think?

There was no fear for myself; only for my family as a slipped out the window and climbed down the ivory landing softly on my feet below. It was a half hour to midnight and the air was cold while I hid in the shadows moving quietly through the night.

I loved the night, the cold blessing of darkness and silence that masks the world from its own evil; I wondered why we ever decided to live during the day when the night is so much more beautiful with shadows and the moon's, silver light. Only in the darkness do you see your own.

The giant Oaks loomed in front of me as I reached the woods. Something was not right, the forest was utterly and completely silent, it was eerie, the kind of silence that presses on your eardrums and seems to be more like a solid wall then the absence of sound.

I was still standing at the base of the forest waiting for Hudson every second my anxiety was mounting higher. When a lamb came out from behind a tree, it was beautiful, pure white in contrast to the darkness of the night; it was like a sliver of the moon dancing on the night sky. The lamb cocked its head to one side, as I stood there transfixed, it started to walk away, after a few feet he turned back to look at me, I decided to follow it.

We went through the forest, along a lake, the moon shining down across it. Even the lamb seemed to be a light source with its white coat. It was truly magical. We entered a small clearing there was a huge campfire in the center that seemed to fill the night

Then it all went wrong.

The lamb stood stock still at the edge of the clearing and it stared into the fire. Maybe it was a trick of the light but I saw fear in his eyes, only for a second before it leaped into the fire.

"I can make it do anything I want, you know". I spun around in shock, it was Hudson.

"Now don't look at me like that, I didn't kill it, " he said in a voice that was deep, and would be calming had it not been so cold "it was killed by a hunter about a year ago, I just used his soulless body as a puppet". I looked back at the lamb in the fire and it was gone. "What do you mean, you used its body? "I said. I was scared, against every fiber of my being, I was scared. This man just said he controlled a dead carcass of a lamb and if he could do that what else could he do with the dead.

"I did not use his body, you see a body, it is a living thing weather it has a soul or not, when you die your soul leaves your body, leaving your body to go to 'sleep'

So I simply woke up the lamb," he said as calmly as if we were discussing the weather." I'm sorry I have not introduced myself, my name is Hudson Abadeer also known as, Lord of the Nightosphere," he said. "The Nightoshere? What do I have to do with all this? You still have not told me why I'm here," I said really fast with the little bit of courage I was able to muster, this was more than I had expected, for all I knew this man could be crazy

The Nightospere is just a place where I keep dead souls in eternal torment, what you have to do with this, well you are a special person known as a Forlast, it means that you are trapped in your human form when you could be so much more powerful in any other form, but your human one. A Forlast can only be born when humanity is on the verge of extinction. So you can imagine why you are so important."

"My plan for you is to turn you into a vampire the most powerful being, you could be turned into and erect you as the new Ruler over the Nightosphere with your power once this boring humanity is extinct. We take over the empty planet and reign night forever after."

He said all this as of he was presenting a company proposition to me and was awaiting my approval. I on the other hand decided this man was indeed mad.


End file.
